


My reflection in your eyes

by Neechan_Lisa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechan_Lisa/pseuds/Neechan_Lisa
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever! English is not my first language so I would be veeeeeery greatful if you would tell me about misspellings.Also I don't think I have to say that I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters!Please enjoy ^-^





	1. I need to find you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever! English is not my first language so I would be veeeeeery greatful if you would tell me about misspellings.
> 
> Also I don't think I have to say that I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters!
> 
> Please enjoy ^-^

Hogwarts March 1967,

Bellatrix Black walks through the corridors of the school for witchcraft and wizardry. She glanced at everyone who passes her. She hates a lot of them especially the conceited and gossiping girls like Rita Skeeter. Most people at school think that Bellatrix is also one of them but that’s just gossip coming from Rita. Bellatrix is actually a very eager student and spends most of her time for homework or other school related stuff. Because of that she barley has any friends, so Rita made up that she thinks she is too good for everyone. Everyone is believing Rita, so of course no one wants to talk to Bellatrix on their own accord, only if they must.  
As she passed Rita and her friends, she gave them the sourest look she could manage, which only caused them to giggle and Rita said in a sarcastic tone „oooh, better watch out for Bellatrix girls„ and her friends laughed even more.  
Bellatrix now stomped angry to her dormitory, she absolutely hated Rita and sometimes she would like to curse her, but that would only get her detention or being expelled and that wasn’t worth it.  
Once in her dormitory she packed her suitcase for the Easter holidays which she’s going to spend with her family. In all honesty she would rather stay at school and read in the library because every time her family were together on a big event such as Easter or Christmas, it would always end in a complete disaster. So, she wasn’t looking forward to this at all, but her mother insisted that she comes home.

* * *

 

As she walked through the train to find her sisters, she heard a small group of Slytherin boys talking in hushed voices. Bellatrix wanted to know what they could talk about, that no one else should hear. She tried to eavesdrop, but she only heard small parts of what was being said. Something about a Lord who’s going to rescue the wizarding society. She tried to listen some more, but the boys seemed to stop talking. Bellatrix wanted to continue her search as she bumped into someone.  
“OUCH! Watch where you´re going-oh” Bellatrix said as she noticed her younger sister Andromeda.  
“What have you been doing, I was looking everywhere for you!” Andromeda snapped at her sister  
“funny because I was looking for you everywhere” she answered but Andromeda only rolled her eyes and turned around to go to where Narcissa was waiting. Bellatrix followed her silently. Once in their compartment Narcissa immediately started to interrogate her eldest sister

“where have you been so long, we’re already half an hour on the way! I thought you decided to stay in school instead of coming home with us!” even though Narcissa is four years younger than Bellatrix, she behaved as if she was the eldest and Bellatrix the youngest. “I was on my way to you as I heard some kind of interesting stuff.” She explained “what kind of interesting stuff?” Narcissa wanted to know from Bellatrix all previous worry and anger gone. “well I heard some boys talking about a Lord of some kind who is going to rescue the wizarding society” she told them somewhat excited.  
“what do you think that means, rescuing the wizarding society?” Narcissa asked “I don’t know but I think they meant that he’s going to get rid of all that muggleborn filth!” Bellatrix said seriously and Andromeda only rolled her eyes, for she found all that pureblood supremacy straight up stupid.  
The rest of the ride was quiet, and Bellatrix was just thinking about finding out more about this lord.


	2. Until you appear I will wait endlessly

The Easter Holidays were exactly how Bellatrix expected. At some point while celebrating someone of her relatives said something inappropriate about a present person and everyone started fighting. Her cousins Sirius and Regulus started throwing the food around at people without being caught, which made it just funnier. At this point Bellatrix decided to go somewhere else. She went to her father’s office and went to Diagon alley with the help of the floonetwork. Once there she went straight to Flourish and Blotts because she wanted to look if she could find anything about that saving Lord she heard about. Bellatrix spent nearly the whole afternoon looking in books for any kind of information but found to her disappointment absolutely nothing. A little frustrated she went out of the bookstore and tried to eavesdrop the talk of the people there and again heard nothing of interest. She then sneaked along the sideway that leads to Knockturn Ally and noticed that the people who stood there were talking in very small groups and it was a mere whisper. Bellatrix tried to understand, what they were talking she was about to give her hopes of hearing something of interest up, when she heard a few men talking about a Lord who promised to rescue the wizarding society. Bellatrix heart was racing, she spent nearly her whole afternoon looking and hoping for some news with nothing as result as disappointment and finally she heard what she longed to hear. She tried to hide near those men so she could listen a little more. “I heard about him too!” said one of the men “but I also heard, that its just a rumour and he doesn’t really exist.” “yeah, but that second one is a rumour he spreated himself.” Said another one “why would he do that and were would you know it from anyway?” said now a third man an Bellatrix got a little closer because they were whispering even more than in the beginning. “I know it because I saw him personally and heard what he had to say.” “what kind of man is he, what did he look like?” “I can’t tell, he was wearing a long black robe and a hood covered his face, but power clearly surrounded him immensely.” “and what did he say?” “he said that he thinks we wizards are the superior species and that its unfair that we are the ones hiding away. He wants a world in which we can use our magic as we please.” “that’s great!” said one and now that Bellatrix looked closer, she saw that it was a Slytherin boy she knew from school. It was Rodolphus Lestrange. And one of the others had, as she now saw for his hood did not longer cover his entire head, shining blond hair which meant that it was unmistakably Abraxas Malfoy. The third one she couldn’t identify. “shhhhh!” Abraxas than said to Rodolphus, who was clearly sharing the same thoughts as that Lord. “sorry” whispered Rodolphus “but how does he plan to accomplish that?” “he said he will need soldiers, who are willing to fight for what they believe in” answered Abraxas. “And how do willing people find him?” ask now the third one “honestly I don’t really know but I think he has a way and wants first of all for some people to hear about him and his planed organisation.” Suddenly the third, more silent one whispered Abraxas something in the ear so quiet that it was almost mute. “well I think we can do nothing for the time being and need to go home for now.” Abraxas then said. They parted and Bellatrix went out of her hiding. Clearly the man noticed her somehow and warned Abraxas from saying anything further. Bellatrix wasn’t so troubled about it, she obviously didn’t had all the information she wanted but at least she got some. She went home and the next following day she occasionally made trips to Knockturn alley in hopes she would hear something again, but she didn’t and had to go back to Hogwarts at the end of the holidays. Her schooldays went as they normally would with the only difference that she planed to study even more on all sorts and kinds of her subjects because she wanted to become a soldier. She still doesn’t know the full name of that Lord but she decided that if she meets him one day she will call him “My Lord”. She knows that someday she will meet him and until that day appears she will prepare herself to fight for what she and he, her Lord believes in.


End file.
